User blog:DiagnosticLord/Ideas
My ideas are getting better! and sometimes people can be helping me with them. I will be creating more of them. However, I love my ideas, and, sometimes, I format ideas sometimes. Here is a list of my own ideas: *Earth Lord (My favourite idea of all time) *The Destructer *Earthen Disaster *Earthen Sigil *Devil Paladin *Sky Paladin *Crystalline Javelin *Treasure Bag (Earth Lord) (Expert Mode) *Earthenite *Earthenite Bar *Telluric Heart (Expert Mode) *Disastrous Fragment *Teenager (NPC) *Crystal of the Earth (Rare, Expert Mode) *Celestial Cannon *Earth Lord Mask *Earth Lord Trophy *True Earth Eye *Earthenite Armor *Treasure Guardian *Disastrous Pitchfork *666 (debuff) *Treasure Bag (The Destructer) (Expert Mode) *Destructive Worm *Blood Moon Sphere *Sky Paladin's Shield *Devil Paladin's Shield *Sky Paladin's Hammer *Devil Paladin's Hammer *Miniature Earth Lord Staff *Earth Digger *666 Potion *Nuclear Elemental *Earthen Destruction *Grassland Beast *Nebula Elemental *Rose Cropper *Earth Planter *Corrupted Pixie *Crimtane Pixie *Corrupted Pixie Dust *Involving Era *Amalgamate Devourer *Eye of the Vortex *Blight Beast *T-17 KG Robot *Tectonic Zombie *Fiery Gnat *Earthen Manipulator *Tectonic Beater *Blight Sac *Nuclear Elemental Banner (50th idea!) *Wind Elemental *Massive Boulder *Sunfire Charger Banner *Destruction Fireball Banner *Catastrophic Spirit Banner *Nebula Elemental Banner *Fiery Gnat Banner *Rose Cropper Banner *Earth Planter Banner *Tectonic Gnat Banner *Grassland Beast Banner *Wind Elemental Banner *Eye of the Vortex Banner *Tornadic Guardian Banner *Tornadic Guardian *Lazy Vortex Wind *Tornadic Gnat *Lazy Vortex Wind Banner *Desert Dragon, Enagis *Tornadic Gnat Banner *Corrupted Chocolate *Hallowed Chocolate *Sea Elemental *Possessed Shark *Sea Elemental Banner *Mabant War *Yhamada *Yhamada's Servant *Mabant Warrior *Mabant Archer *Mabant Rocketeer *Mabant Spirit *Warrior Sword *Mabant Bow *Essence of Yhamada *Lost Fragment *Terrestrial Geological Gnat *Terrestrial Geological Gnat Banner *Legion of the Seas *Legion of the Seas Banner *Water Wisp *Water Wisp Banner *Coralled Gnat *Coralled Gnat Banner *Angler's Revenge *Wind Wrath *Sharknado *Eye of Purity *Earth Keeper *T-17 KG Robot Banner 100th idea *Mabant Sniper *The Earth's Determination *Universe Tome *Dirt Incarnate Book *Gold Necklace *Teenager's Cap *Teenager's Hoodie Jacket *Teenager's Pants *Possessed Temple *Solar Skeletron (My favourite idea) *Realm Cult (My favourite idea) *Possessed Temple *Luminite Legion *The Infection *Poisonera *Yucky Devourer *Infected Monster *Infector *Infected Slime *Poison Slimer *Poisonera Banner *Yucky Devourer Banner *Infected Monster Banner *Infector Banner *Infected Slime Banner *Poison Slimer Banner *Luminite Swordsman *Luminite Swordsman Banner *Luminite Gunman *Luminite Gunman Banner *Luminite Bowman *Luminite Bowman Banner *Luminite Rocketeer *Luminite Rocketeer Banner *Luminite Ninja *Luminite Ninja Banner *Luminite Mage *Luminite Mage Banner *Luminite Copter *Luminite Copter Banner *Luminite Greatsword *Luminite Rocket Launcher *Luminiteen *The Four Entities *Solartic Skull *Diagnostic Blade *True Diagnostic Blade *Overlord Diagnostic Blade *True Overlord Diagnostic Blade *Watery Eye Staff 150th idea *Chasmo Entity Artifact *Fan Lord *The Eradicator *Molten Bone *Jumbo Worlds *Moon Queen *Moon Queen Banner *NAB Blade *The Impossible Sun Beam *Solar Guardian *Inferno Fork Upgrades *Cursed Inferno Fork *Ichor Inferno Fork *Frost Inferno Fork *Possessed Dugite *Possessed Dugite Banner *Sun King *Sun King Banner *Moon Queen *Moon Queen Banner *Ocean God, Hydrodeus *Ultrabright Inferno Fork *Multiple-Mixed Fierythrower *Shadowflame Inferno Fork *Platinum Flame *Platinum Flames *Platinum Inferno *Possessed Brick *Corrupted Hive *Rotten Queen Bee *Golden Paladin *Sun Dungeon *Melting Bones *Melting Bones Banner *Melting Wheel *Titanium Crystal *Titanium Determination Necklace 187th idea *WIP Category:Blog posts